Breathable air is typically supplied to an underground mine by a ventilation system configured to move gaseous breathable air into and within the underground mine and to remove exhaust gases from the underground mine. Typically, the ventilation system includes conduits (e.g. pipes, ducts, tubes, etc.) extending from above ground into the mine below ground. The conduits are of a relatively large diameter due to the amount of gaseous air that needs to be moved into, within, and out of the underground mine. Breathable air is moved into and within the mine by air moving equipment including fans, blowers, and air compressors. Air moving equipment is also used to remove the exhaust air from the underground mine. Air moving equipment is typically very noisy while in operation. Also, the ventilation system typically includes air conditioning systems within the underground mine to cool and condition air within the mine.